This invention is in the field of weather protecting collapsible umbrellas having a canopy supported by a plurality of pivotable ribs swingable towards and away from the umbrella shaft.
Umbrellas for weather protection have long been used. The typical construction comprises a plurality of arcuate ribs, each attached intermediately of its length to one end of a spoke, the other spoke end being pivotally attached to a manually slidable sleeve on the umbrella shaft. Sliding the sleeve upwardly on the shaft moves the spokes against the ribs to extend them to a canopy supporting position. The length of sleeve travel required and the amount of sleeve moving force limits the practical operating linkages that are usable. Also, the number of parts required in the conventional umbrella results in undesirably high manufacturing costs and higher liklihood of umbrella malfunction and breakage.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved weather protecting collapsible umbrella having less parts and therefore being substantially less complex, more economical to manufacture than conventional umbrellas and is yet durable in use.